There’s Way Too Many Girls Around Me!
by ernest132132
Summary: There’s Way Too Many Girls Around Me! Well the story is exactly what the title says.MareShipperBiancaxAsh, PokeshippingMistyxAsh, AdvanceshippingMay and ASh, BaseballShipper Casey and ASh, and KisshippingMelodyxAsh. Please Read and Review!
1. The Mansion and its new Inhabinents

There's Way Too Many Girls Around Me!

One day, Ash decided to enter a competition, after he was a Pokemon Master. Out of the 13 people who entered, Ash was one of them. The competition was to see who would be able to last the longest in a manor called the Manor of Randomess (Believe me, once you start to read this story, you'll really believe this manor is full of randomness). Oh yeah, this is going to be taped and shown throughout national television. Ash, is now at the Manor, waiting for the other contestants.

This story contains Nintendo Characters, and I don't on any of them. I'm pretty sure that I will never own them ever in my life too. If I did own Nintendo, I would make Ash marry Latias, but that's unacceptable. Ash marrying a pokemon, even though I would like to do…(The author goes off mumbling himself)

Oh yeah and one last message, this is quoted from the M rated WWII Strategy/ Shooting game from UBISOFT and GEARBOX, named "Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30" :

"Thirteen is not a lucky number"

(Said by Sgt. Matt Baker, 101st Airborne, 502 PIR, Fox Company, 3rd squad)

Ash: I wonder who else won this competition?

(A boy comes with another boy wandering toward the manor)

Boy 1: So Chester, you're a foreigner?

Chester: Yeah, I just arrived here one month ago from Hollywood, CA. The scenery was horrible, so my el richo parents took me here to see some better scenery. How did you get here Jimmy?

Jimmy: Duh! I was born here!

(Jimmy wears a yellow and black hat, red and white sweater, yellow shorts, and Black and yellow shoes. He also wears a red backpack to carry all the stuff he must have carried here. He is about 13. Chester wears a white shirt, a red cap, a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and tennis shoes. He is also about 13 and also has a backpack, but also a knapsack, and a briefcase.)

Chester: Japan is kind of weird. Do you think so?

Jimmy: Nah, I've lived here all my life. Hey there's a kid right over there!

Ash: Huh? Me?

Chester: Of course you! You're the only other kid over here.

Ash: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

Jimmy: Good job winning the competition.

(He shakes hands with Ash)

Chester: My name is Chester and this is-

Ash: Jimmy right? I heard Vincent talk about how you look like, before. Right after Johto when I battled him. He won, but I had my revenge.

Jimmy: You know Vincent?

Ash: Yep, he was a bit weird.

Chester: Ummmm, hello? Are you guys trying to neglect me? I'm right here. Look at me!

Ash: Yes we see you smartass. Don't tell us anymore. Oh yeah, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.

Jimmy: Here comes another guy.

(Mario comes over with a backpack with a red- I don't really need to describe him do I?)

Mario: It sa me Mario!

Jimmy: Hey Mario. My name is Jimmy, he's Ash, and this "smartass" is called Chester.

Chester: Shut up Slim Jim.

Mario: Okay, shut up all of you. Lets go inside the Manor. It heard that there will be a meeting in the kitchen. Shall we go in?

Ash: Sure, why not. I hope that the rest of the people aren't girls. If they are I'm gonna be so fucking pissed..


	2. Meet THE GIRLS!

There's Too Many girls Around Me!

(The door opens and enters Misty, May, Melody, Bianca, Casey, Marina, Peach, Daisy, and Jessie)

Ash: You've gotta be shittin me…

Jimmy: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh

Misty, May, Melody, Bianca, and Casey: My Ashy!

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! No! No! No! All the people who love me come here at once! NO! NO!

Mario: Uh oh.

(Those five girls run and jump on Ash, while peach and Daisy pounce on Mario, and Marina grabs and hugs Jimmy by surprise.)

Chester: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad that I'm not smothered by kisses. Let's use a better word like molested.

(Soon after this, Michael and Stefano Tortellini come in the room)

M.T.: Okay guys, starting from when we leave, all of your actions will be recorded, and some will be shown in T.V. I hope you remember this is a Reality show.

S.T.: Here are the rules guys and girls.

Don't tamper with any of the cameras in this manor, or you will be kicked.

You shall have no communication to the outside world, unless you are calling for Paramedics. Or if you can find an ingenious way to talk with the outside world. You will receive the warning the first time, the next you will be kicked.

If anybody gets **_very_** injured, he/she shall have to leave the game, unless he/she is able to join the game within three days of the injury.

Do whatever you want with your opponents. Annoy them, scare them, raise total war on them, or make them feel like they're in hell. Just don't go _too_ far, like bringing a Heckler and Koch MP5 or a M16 and raise a real war.

You can leave whenever you want. It'll be too bad for you if you leave.

You can do anything you want in this house, just as long you don't break any of the rules above.

Whoever is the last person standing, wins the $100,000,000 Grand prize.

Good Luck. Trust me, you'll need it.

May: That doesn't sound too hard.

Melody; I'll bet you that I'll last the longest with my Ashy!

Misty: No, I will last the longest!

Casey: Ash loves me the most! He'll protect me from any of you assholes!

Bianca: how about we make a side bet? Everyone places in $1,000 in this pot, and whoever last's the longest, gets the pot?

All girls in the room: DEAL!

Peach: Let's spice this up by whoever wins get's Ash!

Daisy: Yeah! Let's do thqat!

(All the girls nod.)

Ash: How did I ever get dragged into this crap?

Chester: It seems Mario's and Jimmy's girlfriends are going after you too. You must be very good to do that.

M.T.: Oh yeah, Domino and Sakura couldn't make it here. Sorry!

S.T.: See ya guys later.

M.T.: Here take these maps. We lost a moving camera a few months ago, when we were building the house. Don't get lost! Catch ya later.

(M.T and S.T. leave)

Chester: I think Jimmy's the luckiest of us all. His girlfriend won't abuse hm, like all of yours Ash. Oh, and yours too Mario.


	3. Trying to Find a Room, Ash Style

There's Too Many Girls Around Me!

(They started to go find their rooms. Everyone ran out, leaving Ash in the dust)

Ash: I'll go check on the fifth floor. I'm pretty sure that no one will live there.)

(He goes up to the fifth floor, and checks inside the room and see's Mario with peach and Daisy inside)

Ash: Sorry Sorry! I didn't know that you were here!

Peach: You son of a bitch!

(She grabs Ash and starts to head for the stairs)

Ash: Hey! Letgo! What are you- why are you heading to the stairs? SHIT!

(She throws him off at the staris, he rolls al the way down to the fourth floor.)

Ash: Well, at least I just got a couple bruises.

(He flicks the dust off him)

Ash; Let me try this room.

(He goes to the room right across from the stairs.)

(He opens the door and sees Jessie changing.)

Ash: Whoops!

Jessie: You-ARE-So-DEAD-Twerp!

Ash; I said I was sorry!

(She kicks him down the stairs.)

Ash: NOT AGAIN! Aughh! Ow! Ouch! Shit! Oooooooh!

(He rolls right into Casey's and Misty's room)

Ash: Oh no… My head has a headache.

Misty: My Ashy has a headache?

Ash: Fuck! Why do I always land into some girl's room?

Casey: Have you come to visit us? Come lodge with us Ashy!

Ash: Ummmm, I'll try and find somewhere else.

Misty: No! We want you Ash!

Ash: See ya!

(He runs down the stairs and trips.)

Ash: SHIT! Ooooooooooh! Aughh! Ow! Ouch! Oht!

(He lands in May's room)

Ash; Can I lodge with you May? I'm almost dead after a 3 floor fall.

(She nods, without even looking at Ash.)

Ash: Thanks, I'll just sleep over in that bed, right next to yours.

(The room is furnished with a desk, a few chairs, a rug, a bathroom right on the other side, two beds, and four drawers.)

Ash: Nice choice. Whant to head down to Dinner together May?

May: Anything for my Lover.

Ash: What did you say? I missed the last part.

May: Anything for you Ash, I'd love to go with you.

Ash: Well, that just makes me look good. I was able to get a girl-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(A scream is hear in the lower levels)


	4. Ughhhhhh!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ash: What the hell was that?

May: Ummmm, why don't you go check for me Ashy?

Ash: I thought you were sane, but I guess I was wrong. I'll have to lodge with you anyway.

(He goes down to see Chester, hiding from someone.)

Chester: Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Ash.

Ash: What?

Chester: There's a girl trying to kill me.

Ash: Who?

Chester: My roommate. Her name is Melody.

Ash: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, ceremonial girl! What did you do?

Chester: Saw her while she was changing in the bathroom.

(He chuckles.)

Ash: Nice. Did you take a picture?

Chester: What do you think? I was running for my life you asshole.

Ash: I knew that. Oh well, I better tell May about that.

Chester: You lodging with her?

Ash: Yep. I didn't want to be pushed down the stairs any more, so I figured if I lodged with her, I wouldn't be killed. Unless she starts to kiss me like crazy.

Chester: What's up with the crush these girls have one you?

Ash: Maybe it's just my good looks.

Chester: Maybe you're so stupid that you're hopeless.

Ash: See ya.

(He goes upstairs and sees May changing)

Ash: Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm not kidding! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(He gets pinned down by the wall and May kisses him.)

(Ash faints.)


	5. A horrible horrible dream

Ash: Where the hell am I?

(He looks at around and sees he's tied down on a bed.)

Ash: Huh?

(He looks atound and sees Misty, May, Melody, Bianca, Casey, Peach, Daisy, Marina crowded around his bed.)

May: So Ash…

Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OM MY FUCKING GODAMN GOD! ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO FUCKING MOLEST ME! SHIT!

Misty: Maybe…

ASH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Melody: SHUT UP!

Ash: I DON' T WANT TO!

Chester: Well, since it's breakfast, I think I'll go eat some breakfast.

Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHESTER SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Mario: See ya!

ASH: I WANT TO LIVE! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!

(I guess we don't need to go any further, do we?)

Bianca: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

Casey: ARGHHHHHHHHH! MY EARS!


End file.
